drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleanda Antori
Name: Aleanda Antori Height: 5.57 feet Eyes: Green Hair: long black hair Weight: 103 pounds Age: 17 years old Place of Birth/Raising: Born and raised by the River Iralell Character History Aleanda is just a normal girl raised on a farm by the River Iralell. She lived on a farm together with her mother, Aloisa, and her mothers’ husband, Nethan. Sometimes she had to help on the farm, but she didn’t like it. Nor she liked the village she lived in although there were some nice hills and grass greener than you have ever seen before but she didn’t like it because it was a little village and nothing ever happened there. Everybody thought Nathan was Aleanda’s father but he wasn’t. Sometimes Nethan was out on a business trip to Aringill and another man from the village came to help Aloisa a little on the farm. This man, Arato, was a widower and had been so for about 2 decades, he had two twin daughters, Ata and Tanitsja, who he had raised alone. But since they where nearly adult and could run the farm for him, he had time to spend with Aloisa and fell in love with her. Because Nethan wasn’t at home Aloisa and Arato could do whatever they wanted to do, and they did. Aloisa became pregnant although she didn’t know it. Two weeks before Nethan came back Arato had an accident and paid for it with his life. His farm was sold and his daughters left, such there where no ties left of his family. What wasn’t known at that time, that they would be picked up in Aringill and to be taken to Tar Valon. When Nethan came home nobody ever noticed something about the relationship Arato and Aloisa had. Of course Nethan was happy to see his wife again and although Arato died she also was happy to she her husband again. After about nine months Aleanda was born and everybody thought Aleanda was a child from Aloisa and Nethan, although she was not. And even Aloisa thought Aleanda was a child of Nethan but that maybe is because she miscounted the weeks or she just didn’t want to believe her child was a child from a dead man. Because Aleanda didn’t liked the village she always said she was going to explore the world and travel around some big cities. And so she did. She left her village and went to Aringill. In Aringill there were these women who are called Aes Sedai. They were calling for women about here age to do a test. It was a test to look if the girls were able to touch saidar. And if it was good luck or bad luck Aleanda didn’t know, but whether she liked it or not, she was taken to Tar Valon. The same way her half sisters had taken about 18 years earlier, though she didn’t know this. Neither she knew that about a day from Tar Valon this big stone with some marks on it, she saw, was the gravestone from one of her half-sisters, nor she knew if the other still lived in the Tower and she would met her someday. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios